


The Twin Prophecy

by Thebestsongeverxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebestsongeverxoxo/pseuds/Thebestsongeverxoxo
Summary: This is a story about a girl, her twin, and the prophecy around them. Harry Potter is still the chosen one, but Lord Voldemort has more loose ends to tie up.----Probably some more relationship stuff when they get to fourth year----   Starts the same year the Weasley twins start at Hogwarts.





	1. All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write all the time, but I got so busy with life. So here is my chance to get back in it. There are a lot of characters I added in, but other than the main twins, Viola and Rosey, it's mostly the characters you know and love. Also some people may be in a different year (like Cho) it'll make more sense later! It is in first person POV for Viola. I may make a Rosey POV at one point, but it's not really her story.  
> I plan on making frequent chapters to the story, but leave coments and Kudos to keep me motivated! 
> 
> \--I hope you enjoy!!!--

"Blimey Fred, watch your step!" I turned around as I heard a ginger-haired boy yell to an identical looking boy. "Maybe if you weren't in my way we wouldn't have a problem, Georgie ." They lightly pushed each other sideways while we all were cramming onto the train. I was starting to feel claustrophobic with all the people around me, when I finally found an empty train cart. I ran in and watched as many people passed me by. I seemed to be the only person who didn't know anyone.  
I sighed as I put my luggage above me and looked patiently out the window. I heard the sliding of the door and looked over to the identical boys from before. We all sat there staring at each other, no one moving from their spots. I decided to speak first, "Uh, hi. Can I help you with something?" "err, yes. We were hoping to travel in here with you, if that's alright?" They looked nervous. "Well of course not! I mean obviously there is no room!" I cracked a smile and nodded for them to come in. One of the boys immediately laughed and nudged his, I assumed, twin, before coming over and sitting down. The other boy smiled and slowly sat next to his brother.  
"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George." "Hi" George responded quietly. I smiled at them, "My name is Viola Michaelson." "Michaelson? I've heard that name before. Do your parents work at the ministry or something?" Said Fred looked at his brother before turning back to me." "Uh, yeah he did…" I got cut off by someone slamming into the room. "For Merlin's sake, I thought I was going to get trampled by all the crazy sixth years when my little Rudy-kins dropped to the floor." She nuzzled against the little lizard. The boy's did a double take looking between the girl at the door and back at me.  
"You two look like you've never seen twins before." I giggled out. Fred smiled back at me. "Are you all Weasley's by any chance?" All of us looked at my sister confused before she continued, "I just got an ear full from some boy by the name of Percy Weasley, he mentioned he had twin brothers, and with the red hair, I just assumed you were related. Arthur's boys I reckon?" "George, Fred." Fred responded pointing to the correlating boy before continuing, "Sorry about Percy, he is a bit of a Prude." George then piped in, "If it makes you feel better he's worse when you get to know him." I laughed lightly and smiled at George. He seemed to be opening up a bit, and his ego was definitely inflating when we laughed.  
"How do you know our dad?" Fred asked looking between the two of us. I sighed quietly before my sister responded, "When our dad was still in the Ministry he worked closely with Arthur. He would often floo over before work to talk about whatever they had going on. Mum would always have a cuppa waiting for him." "What do you mean was still…." Fred started, but George must've read my face because he quickly interrupted, "So what is your name?" "Rosey, after our grand-mums sister." Fred must've understood the situation and just looked at my sister and said, "how lovely."  
The rest of the ride was just as full of conversation, slowly getting more comfortable. Eventually Rosey and Fred were on one side while George and I were on the other. I could tell that George and I were going to be great friends, especially since we both seemed to be the more level headed sibling. George and I spoke about our wands and the special aspects. "You see, my wand's handle ends in a rose and Rosey's ends in a tulip, isn't that funny?" George quietly chuckled and looked over at his brother. I looked up and noticed the wink he gave him before looking back down at whatever Rosey was showing him.  
"We have to be there soon, yeah?" Fred announced to the room. "I assume so. I'm so nervous to figure what house I am in." I responded, my sister quickly nodded in agreement. “Our whole family has been Gryffindor, I’m sure we’ll be the same.” Fred said with a huge smile on his face. I looked at George, he had a smile on his face, but it looked unsure. We made eye contact, I smiled, and put my hand on his comfortingly. I whispered to him while Rosey and Fred talked excitedly about being Gryffindors, “I know how you feel. My sister always talks about being Gryffindor, and I’m not so sure.” He chuckled, “We’ll still be mates even if I’m Slytherin right?” I know he was trying to joke, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice, “Of course.” I said while squeezing his hand once more before listening back into the conversation Rosey and Fred were having.  
Everything leading up to going to the sorting ceremony seemed like a blur. We met Rubeus Hagrid, he was extra nice to me, as he saw my moving dragon pin. We talked about magical creatures, especially dragons, all the way until he sent us with Professor McGonagall. She was a handsome elderly woman, with high voice and a hard stare. I smiled at her, she had been a friend of my mother’s and took care of Rosey and I as children. She immediately smiled back, before looking back at the group and putting her normal frown back on. Then we all stood in front of everyone else in the school. I started jittering and getting very nervous, George grabbed my hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll still be your friend if you get Slytherin too.” I smiled at him, but didn’t let his hand go.  
“When I say your name, you will come up here onto this stool. We will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted. No if’s, and’s, or but’s. Any questions? Good. We’ll start with Christina Weathenberry.” The first girl stood up and went to the hat, the hat sat there thinking, and she looked shocked, even before the hat yelled, “Hufflepuff!” Fred must’ve noticed the confusion on my face, because he leaned in and whispered, “The hat reads minds you know? So whatever you are thinking when it’s on your head, he’ll know. Isn’t that amazing?” I just nodded nervously and subconsciously squeezed George’s hand tighter, forgetting we were even holding hands. Fred then grabbed my other hand and stroked it sweetly, “Don’t worry, love. He always knows the right house for you.” My grip became less hard and I waited patiently for a familiar name to pop up.  
“George Weasley” I looked over at George to give him a supportive smile, for Fred to walk over instead. George couldn’t help but laugh quietly as his brother went up instead. The hat immediately knew. “Oh my my my. Looks like we have more Weasley’s on our hands. And to make it better, they’re little pranksters! Fred Weasley Eh?” McGonagal gasped and started to grab the hat. “Gryffindor!” She grabbed it off of him and gave him a look I could only assume was a warning. She angrily grunted out, “George Weasley.” George, looking much more confident, kissed my hand before letting go to go up. “No surprise here, Gryffindor!” The hat yelled, and just as the other students did for everyone else, clapped and cheered loudly. “Can we just get picked already! I want to go to my house!” Rosey said moving from in front of me to next to me. “Patience is a virtue.” I say quietly, “Alright Hufflepuff.” she quipped back.  
The next thing I know I hear “Rosey Michaelson” I feel my heart jump. She immediately runs up there, and I’m a little surprised by the hard look on Professor McGonagall’s face as she puts the hat on Rosey. Then out of nowhere I start hearing the voice of the hat, but when I look up he isn’t speaking out loud. “Very interesting. I remember the last pair of twin Michaelson’s here in Hogwarts. You are named after one of them.” “Yes, my grandmother’s sister.” “I assume you know what must be done.” “No, No please! I’m not like her!” I look up to see a small tear run down her face before I hear, “Slytherin!” The Slytherin house goes wild and I look at Rosey silently walk over to them and sit down. She doesn’t look up, and I just want to know what is going on. I look back at Fred and George and they are making a “go on” hand motion. I look back up front seeing McGonagall looking right at me.  
I immediately walked up at that point and sit on the stool. Pure silence, until the hat is put on. “Oh yes, the other Michaelson twin.” I think of my sister and how she must feel. Soon the hat responds, “Don’t worry, dear. She is there for a reason. As for you, I’m almost stumped. You are cunning, but loyal. Wise, but brave.” I couldn’t help but think of Fred and George and long to be with them. “Oh! I see you’ve made your move, now I must make mine.” Then the hat’s booming voice screams out, “Gryffindor!” At that moment I see my sister’s head snap up. Her angry, wet eyes looking right at me. She shakes her head and looks away once again.  
I feel conflicted as I walk to the cheering Gryffindors. The warm, inviting feeling as I walk in makes me smile. Fred and George have a spot in between them that they are pulling me into. “Gryffindor is the best house!” Fred says as George whispers, “I’m glad we’re in the same house.” I smile at George as we go through the rest of the ceremony. Another boy, apparently a friend of Fred and George, Lee Jordan came soon after I did. Then some other kids. I looked back at my sister only once about 75% through to see how she was doing, but she just looked stone cold, and staring daggers right into me. I knew that even when I turned my back, she was still staring.  
After the ceremony we had a beautiful feast full of delicious food. The boys dug right in, “We got a big family, ya know” Fred said followed by George saying, “Yeah first come, first served.” I giggled, but couldn’t help be excited. Mine and my sister’s cooking need practice. Throughout dinner Lee told us a little about himself and the boys all talked of Quidditch. It was a lovely conversation and after a pudding for dessert, we followed our Prefect to the dorms. They explained all about the house’s dorms and the whole point to a passwords. Lilly Droplets was ours. I came to my room to be very excited about my Black owl, Minnie, being at my bed. I let her out and gave her some treats while I waited for my new roommates to come in.  
Three girls Katie Bell, Melanie Greene, and Jade Jones were also in my room. I had known Melanie from before my mom’s death, but I hadn’t seen her in years. I looked at all of us and were surprised how different we all looked. Melanie was shorter. She had dark skin and hair, but bright green eyes that almost seemed to glow. Katie had brown hair and eyes, and nicely tanned skin, very athletic, and about my height. Jade had darker skin than katie, but lighter skin than Melanie. Eyes that were almost gold, and dark red hair. It almost looked unnatural, but the picture of her family next to her bed said otherwise. She was tall, but a little clumsy. I had dark blonde hair, pale porcelain skin. My eyes were blue, but with a section of my eye having a dark green section. That was the only difference between my sister and I. She had dark green eyes with a bright blue section. Average height. I was english, Katie was Irish, Jade was Scottish, and Melanie said her family was a mix between Jamaica and South Africa. Four very different girls, who seemed to get along great. I wonder if that’s part of Hogwarts, having to like your roommates.  
After plenty of talk, unpacking, and sorting out all our gear, we went to sleep. I knew I had to talk to my sister tomorrow, but I didn’t know what to say. She was begging to be moved, but she was put in Slytherin still. I knew she was mad, she always held grudges about the smallest things. Hopefully she and her roommates lightened her mood.


	2. First day of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola goes about her first day of classes. She is shocked when Professor Snape wants to have a word with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already have like 3 Chapters done, so I am going to start there. I hope everyone enjoys!

When I woke the next morning, I couldn’t be more excited. This was going to be the best year ever! I look at my table next to my four poster bed, I see a letter. All of us had them. I opened mine and read it aloud. “Dear Viola Michaelson. Here is your schedule for the school year. First year students are required to have these classes. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Flying lessons, and Herbology. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
The other girls and I quickly got dressed and ran to breakfast. We were giggling about how Katie said she was going to be the best Quidditch player of all time, when I bumped into someone and fell back on my bum. “I told you Georgie, she’s falling for me!” I laugh as I look up to see Fred and George, holding their hands out to help me up. The girls told me they’d see me later and walked into the dining hall. “How has Gryffindor life been treating you?” “Yeah, what’s your schedule?” I laugh as I hand George my schedule and start to answer Fred. “Great, the dorms are beautiful and the common room is perfect! I like my roommates a lot too. Katie couldn’t stop talking about Quidditch, reminded me of you Fred.” Fred laughed, George then commented, “We have a lot of the same classes, I’d 98% of your classes include one or the both of us.” “Wicked!” Fred exclaimed. I couldn’t help but get giddy, I enjoyed my roomates, but I really enjoyed these two boys. “Get to the dining hall, classes are sooner than you think.” Percy said as he passed us. “Told you he gets worse.” George nudged me as we went to the dining hall.  
I saw my sister talking to another Slytherin girl and boy, so I told the twins that I’d be right back. I go up to my sister and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and I realize just how similar her eyes were to the green she was wearing. “Hi Rose, can I talk to you for a moment?” I say quietly. She turns to the others around her and nods her head. They leave with smirks on their faces. “You seem to be making friends, that’s great!” She gives me a glare before stating, “Look Gryffindor, I am not going to stand here and listen to you beat around the bush. What do you want.” That angered me so I grabbed her arm and took her to a more secluded area. “Listen Rosey, I understand that you are upset about being put in Slytherin, but that is no way to speak to me! I am still your sister! I am still your best friend! I am over here because I care about you! We both know you have no choice when it comes to the hat deciding our house!” She cut me off then, “Well you didn’t really fight it, or ask for something different, or even ask to be with me!” I was stunned. She must’ve heard the conversation between the hat and me, meaning that I really did hear the conversation between the hat and her.  
“Hold on. You heard mine too? I didn’t think that really happened.” She rolled her eyes incredulously and crossed her arms, “There is a bond between magic twins, when they come of age they are able to hear each other's thoughts. It takes practice and time, but I reckon since the magical hat was playing with our minds it made us hear each other.” “So those stories grandma used to tell us about her sister and her being able to secretly communicate, that’s what she meant?” Rosey just nods. “Look Rose, I am sorry. Maybe I should have tried harder to get a different house, but there is a good chance that wouldn’t change anything. This hat knows all about us the second it was put on my head. So please don’t be mad at me. I don’t care what house you are in, so you shouldn’t care what house I am in.” She looked me in the eyes and her expression softened. She uncrossed her arms and sighed, “I’m sorry Vi. I just really wanted to be a Gryffindor.” I hugged her, “I know Rose, but I’m sure Syltherin is a great house! I’ll see you later, yeah?” She nodded and I went back to my table without feeling that punch of guilt anymore.  
The twins moved over so I was sat in the middle of them, just like before, with Lee Jordan right in front of us. Soon my roommates moved over with another girl by the name Angelina Johnson. I kept looking over at my sister, she looked like she was smiling, but that table looked to be having generally less fun. So did the Ravenclaw table, almost everyone was talking, but not much movement and excitement. Hufflepuff looked a lot like Gryffindor’s table all talking and walking around. Everyone getting to know others and a genuine smile on their face. I think if I wasn’t a Gryffindor I’d want to be Hufflepuff. I didn’t realize how long I was staring because the next thing I know I was being waved at shyly.  
I could feel my face getting hotter, I spaced out and was staring right at her. I laughed a little and waved back. She looked around a little and motioned for me to come over. I whispered in George’s ear a “be right back,” and went over to her. She was very pretty, she had straight black hair, and a sweet shy smile on her face. “Hi, sorry about that. I was just looking around at everything.” She lightly giggled, “You’re alright. I just thought I’d say hi. I’m Cho Chang. This must be your first year.” She had a sweet smile and dark chocolate colored eyes, I knew she was a little older too. “Yes it is, my name is Viola Michaelson.” she put her hand out, then I shook it. “I met your sister yesterday. Rose, right? She was not as nice as you. She’d be much prettier if she got that frown off her face and acted a little more like you. Or maybe it’s a good thing I met her first, you really raised the bar” I couldn’t help my blush before saying, “I guess that’s the difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors” She gave a sweet laugh, “I’ll see you later then?” I nodded and headed back to the twins who were watching me carefully. “What’d she want?” Fred asked with a pout on his face. He was looking over at Cho still. “She met my sister earlier, wanted to figure out how similar we are. Nothing big.” George looked and me in the eye and smiled, before putting his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his embrace and Fred seemed to untense a little next to me.  
After breakfast we all headed to our respective classes. Classes had mostly been easy and full of rowdy first year Gryffindors. Until we had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I realized Cho was here, but was confused since she said she had been here a year. As we were planting and quietly talking amongst ourselves I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled. It was Cho. “You’re doing really well with the care of the seedling babies. Professor Sprout took noticed and is impressed.” “Really? That’s so good! I thought you were a second year?” She giggled at my eagerness and I blushed. “Yes, I am. I was her most excelled student last year so she has me helping out during this class instead of taking Care of magical creatures.” I smiled. “Well I’m glad to see you during class then. You are a wonderful distraction.” She reached behind me then, as if she was going to grab my small shovel. I was tight between her and the table behind me as she whispered, “I can be your distraction anytime, love.” I could feel her breath on my neck, her lips brushing past my ear, and the blush rising in my porcelain skin as she pulled away. I was a little speechless, she giggled, winked, and went back to walking around the room.  
My last class was potions. I knew my sister was there the second I entered the classroom. She was charming the pants off the dark looking professor. She was so confident and witty, and I could tell he was generally pleased. Which is why I was surprised that when class did start he seemed to be harsh and intense. His eyes would brighten just a bit when he looked at my sister, but then would go right back to the intense glares he sent everyone else’s way. I was kind of bummed when he gave me that same glare. After class I grabbed my sister aside. “How has your day been Rose?” Fantastic. I guess I didn’t realize just how much fun it would be to be in Slytherin. They really get me here.” I tried not to let my face drop as I heard that. “Miss Michaelson, may I see you for a moment?” Snape said slow and deliberate in every syllable. “Sorry Professor. I’ll be on my way” I started to say, “No, you are the one I was meaning.” I got nervous and whispered goodbye to my sister. She looked almost upset as she walked out of the classroom, the door shut almost immediately.  
“I’m sorry Professor, but did I do something wrong?” “No.” There was a silence, longer than what was comfortable, but I didn’t know if it was okay to ask what was going on. “You and your sister have a strong bond, am I correct?” I nodded slowly, confused. “Have you two had any special abilities that you share?” “I’m not so sure I understand, Professor. I’m sorry.” He took a breath, “Can you speak without speaking? Or listen to each other's thoughts?” He said it so slow and so patiently, I felt myself getting red in the face. “Only once Professor….” I was immediately cut off, his voice louder and more urgent. “WHEN?” I jumped a little when he spoke and got closer to me. I felt as if I was going to pass out. “The sorting ceremony sir. She heard the conversation between the hat and I, and vice versa. Is there something the matter?” He ignored my question.  
“I need you to do something for me. I need you to concentrate. Think of your sister and try to listen in to her thoughts.” I was shocked and blinked dumbly up at him. “Why Professor?” “Just do it!” He got in my face then and grabbed the sides of my arm tight. “Severus! That is not how we treat the students!” I could not be more glad to hear McGonagall’s voice then. Snape let go of my arms and I fell back slightly. I looked back to see some of the professors I had today as well as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Around me I saw McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout as well. I was shocked realizing these were all the Heads of house. I gulped and started to become dizzy.  
“What is going on exactly?” I ask quietly not wanting to overstep my bounds. Dumbledore spoke first, “We have a lot to explain, sit down.” “Eat a biscuit and tea, dear.” McGonagall said staying close by my side. It reminded me of when my mum died. Minerva used to come over and take care of my sister and I. When I would feel sick or want to get something off my chest she always had a biscuit and tea waiting for me. “Before we go on, Viola, we need you to see if you can tap into your sister’s thoughts.” I looked a McGonagall incredulously. She wasn’t one to tell a joke, but she enjoyed one. For a moment I was hoping she was helping with a trick, but then I felt the sting in my arms and remembered just how serious Snape had just been. I looked over at Dumbledore and he gave a slight smile. He walked closer and put his hands on my shoulders. “I will walk you through it. First take a deep breath and close your eyes.” I did as I was told. “Now I want you to think of your sister, think of how you wish to know what is going on, if she is okay.” I felt this weird feeling within me as the ringing in my ears got stronger. “I need you to focus on questioning her dreams, her ambitions, her feelings, her thoughts.” The ringing started to be loud enough where I couldn’t hear anyone around me, but I could hear chattering, as if for the halls. I’m listening as hard as I could as if she was in front of me spilling her guts when the sound all stopped and I heard it. I heard my sisters voice, I see red when I hear what she was thinking, “Stupid Mudbloods. Always trying to impress us with their knowledge. No one cares little witch. I cannot wait for the day the impure dirty bloods are extinct.”  
I look at them and see that snape is over at his desk fishing out some sparkling navy blue liquid. It was dark and thick.”I heard her,” I said quietly. “Drink.” Snape says handing me a vile of the gross looking liquid; “what…:” Flitwick was the next to speak, “we can’t say anymore until you drink.” I sigh and down the entire thing. It felt like syrup going doing my throat. Once I finished I sat and waited for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tell me what you think, and I'd love to hear what you guys think I should add to the next chapters.
> 
> Leave me motivation in the form of comments and Kudos!


	3. Dumbledore's Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore decides to tell the story of her grandmother's sister, and exactly what happened to her, as far as he knows. He gives her a task that seems almost impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to somehow use the pensieve but couldn't figure out a smooth way of doing so, so instead he embarks on a story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“We should start by saying that this is something that your sister can’t know about.” I looked at Professor Flitwick as he stated something that seemed so ridiculous. “What do you mean? I tell my sister everything. What is going on? You are all acting so strangely.” Dumbledore then came to lean on the desk in front of me. “Would you mind leaving me to explain to Miss. Michaelson what is going on?” There were nods and McGonagall squeezed my shoulder lightly before going about their business. “I don’t know what the best place to start, so I assume the beginning is the way to go. Do you know the story of your grandma and her sister here at hogwarts?” I shook my head honestly, “My grandma never really spoke of her with me. She said it didn’t matter what her life became, she was a mostly good sister.” “Oh, well then I want to tell you the story of her, Rosaline Michaelson.”

______FlashBack_____

It all starts in 1938, when an orphan boy starts here at hogwarts. At the time I am just a teacher, wanting to give my knowledge to the students passing in my classes. That boy gets sorted in Slytherin and soon after a girl follows. That young girl was your grandma’s sister, Rosaline. She went by Rosa at the time. I see the boy and girl talk and it's as if I can feel the magic between them. 

Later that year I realize them in class, sitting close together. The two best students in the school at the time. They seem to have other friends who idolize and adore them, but they were always together. They only have eyes for each other. Second year goes by and they have gotten closer. The boy had stayed with the Michaelson family that summer Holiday. I later learn of them learning about the Chamber of Secrets. They still have wonderful marks and are some of the most powerful; and clever students. 

Third year Professor Slughorn became the head of Slytherin. He likes to become extra close with his students, of all houses, who are particularly gifted. Like a gift to them where they have club meetings where they eat and mingle. He liked to know that if anything happened he would have Hogwarts finest on his side. His two favorite students happened to be that boy and Rosa. 

The fourth year they seem to blend in, but also be looked at as royalty. That year there is a lot of confusion and murders in the boys family. His Uncle had been sent to Azkaban for the murder of the men. The boy and Rosa work hard that year to be the best in the school. They grow even closer, spending time together and reading anything they can. Slughorn lets them have any book in the restricted section, but denies anyone who wants to talk about it. 

The Fifth year Rosa and the boy are made Prefects. Though they are perfect students and examples in most of the Professors eyes, I can’t help but be suspicious when I see them with the other houses’ students. There are more meetings with the Prefects and Slughorn. They are still his favorite students. After a particular meeting with the Prefects the boy and Rosa had decided to start their own elite club. Friends of theirs. Only Pure Blood Slytherins. 

The Sixth year was hard for almost everyone. There is the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and the beast is rampaging the school. There was a death that occured by the beast in the Chamber. Myrtle Warren. Many know her as Moaning Myrtle. The ghost in the bathrooms. A student is framed for opening and keeping the creature with him. The boy and Rosa frame the student, and he gets expelled. The school was almost shut down, so since the boy got the other student expelled, he got an award for Special Services to the School. 

The Seventh and final year was quiet. Rosa and the boy become head girl and boy of Slytherin. They do so well and start learning all they can so they can go into the career they would like. The end of the year comes and the boy and girl apply for teaching jobs at hogwarts, explaining that with their charm, wit, and wisdom they would be a perfect match. They are told they are too young. 

The year following there is talk of Rosa and the boy getting engaged. Everyone seems to be wanting to go so it is no surprise when the boy and Rosa come to the school to invite their favorite professors and headmaster. The wedding is cancelled though, for the day of the wedding, there was an unexpected death. Rosa had been murdered.

No one knows how, or what exactly happened. It is important to learn through. That is why I need your help. There was a prophecy that was told the night before the wedding. The Twin prophecy. It is a prophecy that every certain amount of years There will be 3 sets of twins born by the end of the year. One of the twins will have the curse. So far every year one of the twins gets put into Slytherin where their twin becomes part of another house. This prophecy began because your grandma Rosa. She chose to follow the dark and in doing so she opened something the universe created. Following the boy opened it up and was about to swallow one of each of the three pairs of twins whole. Your grandmother was one of them. Then Rosa was killed. Your grandmother went and turned her wand into the ministry and explained the situation vaguely, but just enough to show her innocence and she went on her way, with her parents murdered by Rosa, and her sister was killed by her own hands she sought for comfort and married your grandfather.   
\-------------------------------------  
“I’m confused headmaster. Why are you telling me this?” “You’re a smart girl Viola. You must know why.” I nodded carefully. I didn’t want it to be true. “Who was the boy headmaster?” He took a deep breath in and sighed deeply. When he looked down he cocked his head, looking at my arm. I rolled my sleeves as he spoke and he didn’t notice the scar until now. He grabbed my arm softly and brought it to his eyes. I willingly let him, not feeling the need to hide them. The scars on the inner part of my arm, next to the juncture of my elbow are two names. He said them allowed “Benton and Dora” He touched lightly and they stung. I quickly moved my arm back. “My parents.” He sat and waited for more explanation. “My mum was killed when Rose and I were young, 7. She had been killed by a masked Deatheater. She knew it was going to happen too. She spoke to us and gave me a secret gift before she left.” “but your father, he is alive.” I nodded, “I’m sure you heard of the Auror who got banned at the minisrty after become obsessed with the murder of his wife. Rose and I were 9. My father was infected by the imperius curse. He drove himself to insanity. By the hands of…” I had to stop. I knew I wasn’t allowed to say, I couldn’t be. “By someone else who had to do the bidding for Voldemort, and a professor nonetheless. Reformed DeathEater.”I nodded. “I assure you Professor Snape is one of my most trusted Professors.” I nodded. I had heard the story a dozen times. I know that the spell was done years before my parents had us, but that nothing was strong enough to take hold, until my mother's death. That he did the spell the way he did, hoping that it would never take hold. 

“Are you still confused on who that boy was, Viola?” I shook my head no, looked him in the eyes. “Lord Voldemont.” He nodded. “Headmaster, my only confusion is what you need me to do.” He smiled then, lightly patted my hands, “we need you to find your grandmothers, and Rosa’s diaries. We are not sure where, but your sister can’t get her hands on them. The Prophecy has always centered around Hogwarts, so they must be here. Your sister can not know of this. We want to avoid any possible problems, as well as keep you both, the weasley twins, and the Patil twins alive and unharmed.” “how can I do it?” “that Miss. Michaelson is a bit harder to figure out. We think your sister knows where they are, but not how to open them. We need you to listen, follow, do whatever you may need to find it. And as long as you drink that potion everyday she won't be able to get into your mind.” I nodded my head and looked down. “I know you can do it. Plus you have the boys snooping in the corner to help you out. I leave you to your thoughts.” He started to walk out of the room, then stopped briefly to look at the large closet by the door, looked at it, “Mr Weasleys, I assume you will keep this confidential for your and your friends safety.” and walked out. Soon enough Fred and George came out, and came over to me. I was so unsure of what just happened, and was relieved they were here.  
George was first to come to me and hug me. “I can’t imagine what I would do if I was put in this situation, but we’ll help! I promise.” I couldn’t help the few tears falling down my cheeks. After George let go he wiped away the wetness, then Fred engulfed me in a hug as well. We’ll figure this out. We’ll break the prophecy.” I nodded slightly and looked at the boys. “But how?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally getting juicy! She is going to have to decieve her sister and figure out the best situation to take! Any suggestions or fun ideas, let me know! 
> 
> Leave me motivation in the form of kudos and comments!


	4. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's have always been bright, so when they have an idea, immediately the take the first steps into the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! 
> 
> We play a little into the meddling of the Weasley Twins, and get a glimpse into Rose's life.

Supper that night was full of fred and George babying me. They would whisper sweet words in my ear in between putting more food on my plate, making sure I was fed. I completely avoided my sister when she tried to come over to me, saying I didn;t feel well and George offered to take me to the hospital wing. With a quick look back at our headmaster, George and I went to the Gryffindor common room. I heard George whisper “Caput Draconis” I had almost forgotten that after some slytherins tried to prank us, they changed the passcode. Even though the room was empty he took me to the chairs in front of the fireplace to talk. “Look, I’m sorry this is going on. I don’t know what I’d do if it was me and fred.” He looked into my eyes and I could feel the sadness in them. “I just don’t know what to do!” I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry, I felt him sit next to me and hold me close to his chest in his arms. 

“Hey, supper is almost over, why don’t we all go to our room, George?” I didn’t even hear Fred come in. George looked at me and wiped under my eyes, taking away the wetness. We then hurry and headed to their room. Fred decided a piggyback ride was the best way for me to travel and he took me up the stairs. I was confused until I remembered a rumor about stairs turning into slides. 

When we got to the room Fred was the first to speak, “I have an idea.” Then he pulled out a large piece of folded parchment. I blinked a few times at him and then George who also had a smile on his face. I racked my brain for an idea of what was going on, and nothing came, “We can’t make up the diary, you know? They are far too smart to believe that.” The twins started laughing, and it wasn’t long until I joined in. I finally felt a breath leave me with any piece of fear that might’ve been left from the shock of the situation. George was the first to stop enough to explain that this was the Marauders Map. They explained how it worked and showed me exactly how it looked. I saw us and I was shocked! This really could be the thing to help us. 

We spend all night planning exactly what we were going to do, as well as the twins started making little potions for the distraction. “We have been perfecting these for months, now we had the books to teach us exactly how to correctly do it!” “If this is the only year Dumbledore is going to keep us off the hook, we’re going to take advantage!” “We just can’t let it go to waste!” They said back and forth. At first I helped, reading exactly what to do, and helping them with better options to get the correct potions. After About 40 mins of that, they were on a roll and I couldn’t help but go to one of their beds, I assumed George’s because of the G sweatshirt on the end, and laying down to watch and keep company.

Next thing I know I being shaken lightly, “you fell asleep, love.” It was George. He was crouching next to the bed, I yawned and looked up at him, “My roommates think I’m in the hospital wing, can’t I just stay here tonight?” I saw the blush reach along George’s face and the light chuckle from Fred, “of Course, Vi.” I could see his eyebrows come together and a thinking face. “I mean, as long as you are okay with cuddling?” I smiled at him softly, he just nodded and got into bed with me. Soon Enough I heard him snoring and I started thinking of what tomorrow will bring. I sighed and finally fell back to sleep.

When I woke up I felt disoriented. I yawned and stretched. I am shocked to feel an arm around my waist holding me tight. I look down at the hand remembering the events of last night, and the sinking feeling in my stomach. “G’morning” I hear Geroge whisper in my ear before a yawn. “Rise and shine!” Fred all of the sudden yells. George groans and I giggle as I get out of George’s bed. “I should probably get to my room and get my clothes for today.” Say while stretching. “No need, love.” George says while pointing over to the wardrobe. There was an open drawer with my clothes in it. I look over at them confused. “We did a little spell, that drawer goes straight to yours in your room.” I reach in and grab my clothes. “I don’t know if I should be excited or freaked out.” We all laugh together before George responds, “it’s a spell our mum taught us. She uses it for dirty clothes so it is easier.” I nod and go behind the changing area to put on my school clothes. 

When we snuck downstairs we headed straight for the dining hall. We quietly went over the plan while eating. I glance over at Dumbledore. He is talking to Professor McGonagall, laughing at a joke he most likely told and cracked himself up with. Then I look over to my sister. She is talking to a boy with dark skin and eyes, who had a look of arrogance on his face. Around them there are many other slytherins hanging on every single word. When I look back at my sisters face, she is looking the same as the boy next to her did, but she was staring right at me. The look was almost angry, so I held my head up and smiled before going back to the issue ahead.”Hey can you watch my sister for a second, see what she does?” I whisper to Fred who turns his body to look like he is talking to Lee, but really is looking right at her. I start concentrating really hard, and George makes it look like we are just talking privately. Between the two of them people wouldn’t be able to see the probably weird face I’m pulling trying to concentrate. 

I think hard about my sister, sitting not too far away, I wonder about her thoughts and feelings. That’s when I hear it, it’s almost like I’m there listening to the conversation between her and that boy from before. I hear her first “We need to find the chest, but who would be connected to it?” “One from each house, right under their noses, and they have no clue.” “We need to find it soon. Slytherin. Who in Slytherin?” “We need to find the one who is the least like the rest of Slytherin, that’s where it will be.” 

All of the sudden I felt someone shaking me, it was George, “You weren’t breathing, turning red, then purple.” I nodded, “I think I might’ve got something.” Fred is next to me again after that waiting, “they were talking about finding the person who is least like the house, one for each. Apparently whoever has these keys have no idea they have it.” “How will we know who or even what it looks like?” I shake my head, I look over at snape who flashes a dark liquid from his robes. “I have to go drink another vile. I’ll be back in a sec, yeah?” THey nod and start talking to those around us as if nothing is going on. I get up and walk out the dining hall doors, where I saw Snape go a moment ago. I turn left, thinking to go to where I thought he was, I must’ve been right because all of the sudden I feel my wrist being pulled one way and the gross vile being put in my hand. Snape gets close and talks quietly, voice not faltering in one bit. “Professor McGonagall will give you a box after class today that will have the rest of the week’s viles. Everyday, you need to drink one by 8:30 am.” He let go and walked away, that when I realized just how hard he had grabbed my wrist. I was about to pop open the vile when I feel my arm being pulled.

“We never got to talk after Snape's class. What happened?” I looked at her and it was as if I was looking at someone different from when she was over at her table talking to the boy. She looked like herself now, her eyes big with worry, like a doll. I hated lying to her, “Oh yeah, he asked me about the twins. He said that they seemed to be a bit of pranksters in comparison to their brothers before them. He said that if I caught them doing something that will upset him I should stop it before he has to. Bit dramatic if you ask me.” I laugh it off as if it were nothing. The worry from her eyes fell and she smiled at me, “Oh good, I thought maybe something happened.” She touched my arm and her thoughts flooded over mine, “I thought Snape knew something.” “He must’ve not known Rosa.“ “I thought he had told her about the diary”

“Are you okay?” I smiled, not exactly knowing what I did when she touched me. She moved her hands away and I needed to know if she knew what was going on. “Yeah, still feeling a bit queasy from yesterday. I let the boys experiment on me with some of their candies and it has not boded well.” I really should go ask them about it, I don’t want to go back to the hospital wing!” I started to walk back into the dining hall when she asks, “How long did you stay in the wing last night? Are you going to be okay?” “Oh almost all night, but I’m feeling mostly better. I’ll see you later Rose.” I hurried back into the hall. I looked at the time, 8:27. I hurried straight to the boys and sat between them. Hidden from anyone looking. I quickly drank the vile then looked at the clock. I watched as it went from 8:29 to 8:30am. I sighed with relief and told the boys what just happened. We started to get up and go out of the dining hall so we could talk before transfiguration. 

We went over the plan again. I almost wanted to warm Professor Hooch, but knew I couldn’t. It was the only class we would be able to do that plan though. It went exactly how we thought it would. She had us learning how to float and balance barely off of the ground. We were all practicing. We were from all four houses, and since it was warm outside, no one had their robes on with our house colors. I noticed a pin on my sister with a snake and made a mental note to grab it. The boys started the plan with a wink headed my way. “Whooooa, ooooh, woooooooah!” I hear Fred say, “Oh no Freddie what is going on?” I let the boys play like they don’t know how to fly, “Our brothers taught us a long time ago, when they started on the quidditch team. We know our way around a broom.” they had said. I did my part of the plan and go over to my sister, I see george looking over at us and nod once, everyone's eyes were on them, including Madam Hooch flying up to get them down. THey kept flying higher and in different directions. She’d get close and then boom, they’d speed to the other side. SHe seemed convinced. THen I poured the potion over my sisters head that made her immediately pass out. I grab her and softly lead her to the ground, take off her pin, put it on myself and nod back up to George. They finally move down and let Madam Hooch grab them and put them on the ground.

I scream. “Madam! My sister! She grunts but hurriedly moved over to my hanging over my sister. “What happened!” “I don’t know, I just saw she was on the ground and came over to her!” “I’ll take her and my brother to the hospital wing, Madam Hooch. We’re friends and all. I can carry her.” She at first looks suspicious, but seeing a bruise on Fred face, which happened to be fake, but she didn’t need to know that, she sent them off with my things in hand. “No more flying today. Practicing summoning your broom.” She walked back to the middle of the field, hoping to get time to relax and not think of the students who were going to the hospital wing. I go over to the other slytherins, noticing the boy Rose was always to. He grabbed me and lowly started talking, “Did you do it? Did you find the vile? I didn’t think you had it in you to actually cast the spell.” He chuckled. I decided to go along with it, knowing if I was going to get into the Slytherin common room, and up to her room I needed to be quick on my feet. “Look at this” I pull out the vile, The once black liquid had stained the vile green. I gave it to him. “Snape gave her this? I didn’t expect it to be this color. I don’t know what potion it was. Are you sure it wasn’t a different color before?” He made a genuinely confused face. “No, I didn’t get a glance at the color before.” He ticked his tongue and thought for a second before putting the vile away in his pocket. 

“Class dismissed!” Madam Hooch yelled. I went over with the boy and grabbed my sisters things. “You know what Rose, you should check your grandma’s diary as well. I know Rosa had used the black potion from slughorn to make it so she couldn’t you know,” He paused and made a weird hand motions. Luckily I did know. “So maybe your grandmother used this green one?” I nodded in agreement. Dumbledore was right, the diaries were here. My sister was the one who had them though. “We should go to the dorms really fast and I’ll grab it. I’ll see if I can find anything.” “why do you need to go to the dorms, it’ll be faster to just go to the diaries?” “I thought maybe we should the vile away, but you’re right, we only have an hour.” He gives a look before someone yells out to him, “Jamie, Rose, we’ll save you a spot!” Jamie laughs “pathetic, but at least they know who has the power.” I laugh with him, but inside I had a sick feeling inside. 

I walk with Jamie past the dining hall and down toward where Snape's classroom was, I see the Slytherins going inside the hidden door to their common room, but follow Jamie as he continues to speak about the spell my sister was going to supposedly put on me. I suddenly felt less guilty. That when we hit a weird door that looked to not be openable. Jamie excitedly asked, “can I come in with you this time? I have been so good about not going without you. I just want to see it!” I slightly get nervous that he doesn’t know the passcode, but decide to play it cool. I squint my eyes and purse my lips. I then tilt my head to the side and look him up and down. He stood straight and had pleading eyes, I raise an eyebrow and say, “Try, see if you’re worthy.” Hoping he knew the way in. He looked down disappointed. “You know I can’t. I’m not part of the prophecy.” I play my cool, “well then I guess that is how it has to be.” He nods and starts to walk away, “I’ll keep a lookout.” 

I wait until he is far enough to not see me frantically trying to figure it out. I touch the door all over and look for something to open it. That’s when I saw a stone on the wall, It was close to the ground, it had an M on it. “M for Michaelson.” I whispered. I touched it and the door opened wide. It was a small room. In the middle was a chest with four colored locks and a large book. I recognized the book. My grandmother showed it to me once. “You must stroke the spine and it will open the secret hatch, If you don’t it will bite down on your hands.I hear the growling while I pick up the book. I start lightly stroking the top, bottom, and spine of the book, it opened, inside were two smaller books. One with an R and one with a V. It was the diaries I was sure. I picked them up, put them in my secret neverending bag, and quickly left. 

When I met Jamie outside, he seemed confused when I didn't have the books. “I heard someone. It’s too risky, We’ll come back later.” He nodded and we went back to the dining hall. I made some excuse about keeping appearances and checking on my sister and he went to the dining hall as I finally went to the Hospital Wing. I saw Fred and George. “Did you get it? She’ll be waking soon.” I touched my sister, I could tell she was waking up. I raise my finger to my lips and quickly take off her robes and pin and put them with her stuff. “Go, I’ll meet up with you later.” I say to them very quietly, they nod, and George says, “I’ll grab you something to eat.” I nod before sitting next to my sister. I take a deep breath as I wait for her to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Leave me motivation in the form of comments and Kudos, also any thoughts or suggestions are great! 
> 
> Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed! It gets better the more you get in!
> 
> Leave me motivation in kudos and Comments!  
> How do you like the characters? What Characters would you like to see the characters interact or more with?


End file.
